A Season of Firsts
by Sponge Stalking Girls
Summary: GrayKitty and Meg not only embark on their first SpongeStalking...they discover another few other things that may pique your interest!
1. Chapter 1

**We've done it. We've dog gone and done it. IT'S OUR OWN BOOK SERIES! And this time, we're stalking the sponge that you know you love. Are you ready to hear this? Are you SURE? Okay...but we will NOT be held responsible for heart attacks, brain aneurysms, uncontrollable laughter, or fits of hysteria. Other than that...enjoy! Don't forget to review our pointless crazy non-understandable stories!**

**-- **

Frank: "SOO...it's a nice day in Bikini Bottom (like almost always) with GrayKitty and Meg, hiding in their Secret Lair of Doom and Torture!"

GrayKitty: (is going through the giant chest of Torturing Stuff) "Meg have you seen the fishing pole, anywhere??"

Meg: (eating popcorn, and watching TV) "It's hanging on the wall, by the jellyfish net."

GrayKitty: "Thanks!!" (puts away Fishing Pole) "...Sooo...watcha watching??"

Meg: "I dunno...watching some old 90's TV show. It was on the sci-fi channel, so I decided to try it out." (turns around and looks at GrayKitty) "What are you up to, back there?"

GrayKitty: (staring at the tv) "Just making sure we had all our Torturing equipment put away..." (sits down and stares into the tv with Meg) "We should definitely be Sponge Stalking soon."

Meg: (still staring at the television) "You're right, we should."

GrayKitty: (takes a handful of popcorn and stuffs it in her mouth) "Wow...is he an FBI agent? He looks...pretty cute..." (shakes head) "Pffft!! But not as cute as SpongeBob!!"

Meg: "I dunno GK..." (stares, dreamily) (clears her throat) "Alright. Do we have everything together?"

GrayKitty: (rushes over the the chest of torturing stuff) "Fishing Pole, Rope, Hook, Hand Cuffs, Blind Fold—Yep!!"

Meg: (giggles) "And what about the chair? Is it ready for a prisoner?"

GrayKitty: (takes sheet off of an old chair) "Yeah!!"

Meg: (crazy laugh) "Alright! Let's go...to the ROCKET!"

Frank: (randomly) "Whoa."

GrayKitty: "Yeah!! Oooh I love the rocket, I love the rocket!!" (follows Meg outside)

Meg: "Alright, YEAH!" (starts the rocket up) (opens a can of pop) "Hey, ever stop to consider that we only live five minutes away?"

(the rocket flies away toward SpongeBob's house)

GrayKitty: "Well, I did a few times...but driving the rocket is way too fun!!"

Meg: "True. Oh, there it is!" (points at the cute little pineapple)

(the rocket lands)


	2. Chapter 2

Meg: (squeals) "YAY!" (sighs) "Too bad Tito isn't here."

GrayKitty: (sniffles) "You know what I'm like when people bring up Tito!!" (pulls a tissue out of her capris) (blows her nose)

Meg: "Aw, I'm sorry!" (pats GrayKitty on the back) "I'm sure he'll come back from--where did he say his boss was sending him?"

GrayKitty: GrayKitty: (sniffles) "To Scandinavia!!" (blows her nose again)

Meg: "Well, I'm sure he'll come back from Scandinavia soon! For now..." (hands GK a jellyfish net) "Will kidnapping a certain little spongy guy make you feel any better?"

GrayKitty: (wipes her nose) "Yeah!! It's what Tito would want me to do!!" (follows Meg outside the Rocket)

Meg: (begins sneaking around to the back window) (whispers) "Do you think he'll be home from work yet?"

GrayKitty: "I hope!!" (pulls out her Sponge Stalking watch) "The thingy's pointing to the pineapple...I think that means he's back!!"

Meg: "YAY!" (covers her mouth) (whispers) "I mean...yay! Okay." (takes out her camera) "First, let's sneak some piccie-pics." (crazy smirk)

GrayKitty: (whispers) "YAY!!" (pulls out her tiny camera) (peeks through the window) "He's in the kitchen feeding Gary!"

Meg: "Aw! He loves that little snail so!" (snaps several pictures)

GrayKitty: (snaps pictures too) "Aww look at him pet him! You just wanna hug 'im!"

Meg: "We are gonna hug him, remember?"

GrayKitty: "Oh Yeah! So...when do we break in??"

Spongebob: (suddenly notices Meg and GrayKitty staring in the window) (screams)

Meg: "That would be now!" (jumps in the window)

GrayKitty: (jumps inside, landing on her back) "Ow!! Herro, Sexiness!!"

SpongeBob: "Hey wait a second...do I know you? WHY were you staring in my window?"

GrayKitty: "Because were going to capture--I mean kiss--I mean make out with--" (slaps her forehead) "Meg, can you please explain to him?"

Meg: (clears her throat) "We're your...secret admirers!"

GrayKitty: (nods like crazy)

SpongeBob: "Oh...kay...but what are you doing at my house?" (starts backing towards his phone)

GrayKitty: (running behind him) "Because we...have a surprise!" (starts pushing him towards Meg)

SpongeBob: (brightens) "A surprise? For me?"

Meg: (grabs him) "Yeah! We'll show you the rocket." (smirks)

GrayKitty: "Muahahahaaaa!! I mean--YAY!!" (grabs SpongeBob by the arm, and begins dragging him toward the rocket)

SpongeBob: "Alright, if you say so!" (lets Meg and GrayKitty take him to the rocket)

Meg: (giggles, smirking at GrayKitty)

GrayKitty: (whispering to Meg) "We're so good at this!!"

Meg: (whispers back) "Ohhh yeah!"

(they all climb in the rocket, and the door latches itself)

SpongeBob: (looks back at the door) "Does it usually make that sound?"

GrayKitty: "...No." (shoves SpongeBob into a chair, and straps him in) "Muahahaaaa!!"

Meg: "MUAHAHA! Now, we have you in our evil clutches!"

GrayKitty: "That's right!! And there's no one here to hear your cries!! Muahahahaaaa!!"

SpongeBob: (screams)

Meg: (pats his head, sympathetically) "But don't worry too much...we will give you a very 'comfortable' and 'loving' atmosphere. Even if you are our prisoner." (smirks)

GrayKitty: "Aw yeah!!"

SpongeBob: (starts shivering) "What are you going to do with me!?"

Meg: "Aw, nothing much! Just hug you, kiss you, and probably tickle you...just plain love you to death!" (laughs)

SpongeBob: (eyes shrink) "Dear Neptune!"


	3. Chapter 3

GrayKitty: (looks out the window) "Well whaddya know! We're here!!"

Meg: "Man, this rocket goes too fast. Well, down to The Secret Lair of Doom and Torture!"

GrayKitty: "YAY!!" (unstraps SpongeBob and drags him out of the rocket)

SpongeBob: (kicking his feet) "Let me go!" (screams) "PLEASE!"

GrayKitty: "Awww, no way!! We've got to kiss you first!!" (drags him inside the lair, walking up to Meg who's got the chair ready)

Meg: (straps him into the chair) "Now, just be a good boy, and stop squirming?"

GrayKitty: (passes Meg some lip gloss) "Yeah, we won't be torturing you THAT long!!"

SpongeBob: (starts crying) "I just wanna go home!"

Meg: "Aww...ya know, I DO feel kind bad for him." (smears some lip gloss on) "But not bad enough to let him go!" (starts kissing him on the cheek)

GrayKitty: "YAY!!" (kisses SpongeBob on his nose till it's covered with a ton of pink lip gloss)

SpongeBob: (holding his breath, with his eyes clenched shut) (trembles)

Meg: (giggles) "He's awful cute."

GrayKitty: "I know!! Especially when he's scared!" (giggles loudly, making SpongeBob shake even more)

Meg: "I know!" (huggles him)

GrayKitty: (is now rolling on the ground laughing non-stop)

SpongeBob: (is trying to wriggle free) "Let me Go!!"

Meg: "No way! You've only been here for five minutes!"

SpongeBob: "Well it hasn't really been a nice five minutes!!"

GrayKitty: "I can help!!" (kisses SpongeBob on his cheek)

SpongeBob: "COLD NOSE!!"

Meg: "Well, psh-yeah! That means she's healthy!"

SpongeBob: (tries to free his hands so he can wipe his cheek)

GrayKitty: "Meg, he just won't listen!" (shakes head sadly)

Meg: "Well, do you know what that means?" (giggles)

GrayKitty: "What?" (wags tail)

SpongeBob: (is now sweating nervously)

Meg: "Well, we have to tickle people who won't listen to us."

SpongeBob: (gasps) "NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!"

GrayKitty: (pulls out a feather from her capris) (waves it around)

Meg: "Feather? Pathetic." (smirks) (pulls out a paintbrush)

GrayKitty: (eyes widen when she sees the paintbrush) "Ooooh!!"

SpongeBob: (gulps)


	4. Chapter 4

Meg: "But having his arms tied down like that simply won't do."

SpongeBob: "Oh, I thought you were gonna--"

Meg: "They have to be above his head!"

GrayKitty: (straps up SpongeBob's arms) "TICKLE!!"

SpongeBob: (screams) "PLEASE! DON'T!"

Meg: (giggles) "Something tells me this is gonna be a lot of fun." (starts to tickle him)

SpongeBob: (starts screaming while laughing)

GrayKitty: (covers her ears) "That was the most unpleasant sound I've ever heard!!"

Meg: (laughs) "He's CUTE! Try it, GK!"

GrayKitty: (takes the feather and starts tickling him)

SpongeBob: (starts laughing again) "Stop!! Please!!"

GrayKitty: "Look at his little legs kick!!"

Meg: (giggles) "Hmm..." (stares at his shoes) "I wonder if he's ticklish on his feet..."

SpongeBob: (screams)

GrayKitty: (takes off his shoes) "YAY!!"

Meg: "Alright...now...huh..." (grabs a soft footstool) "This ought to work nicely."

GrayKitty: (giggles excitedly) "Do it!! Do it!! Do it now!!" (jumps up and down)

Meg: (ties his ankles to the footstool) (grabs her paintbrush, and uses it on the soles of his feet) "Cootchie cootchie!"

SpongeBob: (starts laughing really hard again) "PLEASE STOP!!"

GrayKitty: (is rolling on ground laughing again)

Meg: (starts laughing again) "But don't you get it, Spongebob? As long as you keep giggling like that, I can't stop!!"

GrayKitty: (is rolling around on the ground even faster while laughing even louder)

SpongeBob: "If you stop, I'll stop!!" (tries to catch his breath) "Please Stop!!"

Meg: "You stop, first." (giggles)

SpongeBob: "No, You!! I can't help it!! Please!!"

GrayKitty: (rolls by again)

Meg: (sighs) "Okay." (stops tickling him) "But only because you're so adorable." (smiles) (kisses him)

SpongeBob: (is catching his breath)

GrayKitty: (stands up, holding her head) "Whoa, what happened??"

Meg: "I don't know. But you should have seen SpongeBob!" (laughs)

GrayKitty: (looks at him) "GASP!! He looks worn out!!" (sees paintbrush) "You didn't!!"

Meg: "I did!"

GrayKitty: "My Turn!!" (starts tickling SpongeBob's feet)

SpongeBob: (cries) "Come on, NO!" (starts laughing, again)

Meg: (just sits down and watches, giggling)

10 Minutes Later...

GrayKitty: (waves hand in front of SpongeBob's face) "Is he still alive??"

Meg: "I think we wore the poor little guy to the bone."

SpongeBob: (staring blankly past them)

GrayKitty: "It was only 10 minutes! How could this have happened...?" (pokes SpongeBob's eye) "...Daaaang!"

Meg: "I dunno. Well, have you ever been tickled mercilessly for 10 minutes straight?"


	5. Chapter 5

SpongeBob: (mumbles something, incoherently)

GrayKitty: "HE LIVES!!" (pokes his eyeball again)

Meg: "Or...something along those lines." (touches his hand)

GrayKitty: (sniffs SpongeBob) "He smells...wierd." (steps back) "What have I done!?"

Meg: "Eh, it's okay, I've gone for longer, and I'm still breathing. He's just tired...we should probably get him back home." (sighs)

GrayKitty: (unstraps SpongeBob and tries to pick him up) "Aww! I wish I was tall!! Or at least Tito was here so I could sit up on his shoulder or something." (sighs) "You get to carry him, this time." (pokes SpongeBob)

Meg: "Aw! It's okay, being short is nothing to be ashamed of. At least your Uncle doesn't call you the 'Amazon Sasquatch'." (grumbles) (smiles, and picks up SpongeBob)

SpongeBob: (whimpers in his sleep)

Meg: "Hmm...this must be pretty traumatic for him...I hope he's okay once he gets home. Oh well, he'll probably think it was all just a nightmare."

GrayKitty: (jumps up on SpongeBob's stomach, making him heavier for Meg to carry) "I'm gonna miss him, for now!"

Meg: (smiles) "The operative phrase there, being 'for now'."

GrayKitty: "Yeah!! I'm also gonna miss his blue eyes—yellowness..." (sniffles) "Just like Tito when he's covered with Cheese!!"

Meg: "Aw, it's okay GrayKitty!" (sets Spongebob on a cot in the rocket) "He'll come back in a few weeks."

GrayKitty: (passes Meg a note) "It says he'll be gone for 4 extra months, because he's going to move to Australia to fight alongside the Kangaroos. Darn those evil Dingos..."

Meg: (pats Keely on the head) "It'll be okay, you'll see. You snuggle up to SpongeBob, while I start the rocket."

GrayKitty: "Awww, Thanks!!" (sniffles again) (snuggles up to SpongeBob) "He feels chillyish!!"

Meg: (calls from the cockpit) "Well, keep him warm! It is cool out tonight."

(the rocket flies off)

GrayKitty: (sits on his stomach) (looks at his face) "He actually look kreepy! His eyes are wide open!!"

Meg: (comes back in) "Hmm...You're right, he looks sick." (feels his wrist) "But his heart's still beating...I wonder what's up."

GrayKitty: "Well he's a chilly guy right now!"

Meg: (takes a blanket and wraps it around him)

(rocket lands at SpongeBob's house)

GrayKitty: (drags SpongeBob out by his leg) "Here we are, buddy!!"

SpongeBob: (bumps off of the cot onto the floor, not budging)

Meg: "Dang, he's a heavy sleeper." (picks him up, still wrapped up) (carries him inside) "Uh...GK...any clue where the bedroom is?"

GrayKitty: (runs upstairs) "I see it!! It's up here!!"

Meg: "Okay!" (follows her)

GrayKitty: (is laying out on his bed) "This is cozy!!" (jumps down so SpongeBob can lay down)

Meg: (puts SpongeBob on his bed)

SpongeBob: (still doesn't move)

Meg: "...I'm worried about this. I mean, it feels cowardly to just take off, when he could be sick. We should stay over and like...cook him breakfast or something."

GrayKitty: "Good Idea!!" (curls up next to SpongeBob) "Bed Time!!"

SpongeBob: (is still staring straight ahead)

Meg: (curls up on his other side) "Goodnight!"

GrayKitty: (sees the light still on) "I got it!!" (turns off the light) (heads back towards the bed) "AHHH!!" (jumps back up on the bed) "Gary. How does SpongeBob see where he's going!?"

Meg: "I do not know. Okay, goodnight!"


	6. Chapter 6

Frank: "Night passes, and it's morning..."

(Foghorn goes off)

GrayKitty: (hair fluffs up, so she looks like a ball of fluff)

Meg: (screams) (falls off the bed)

Gary: (leaves the room)

GrayKitty: "How can he stand that thing!?" (kicks the foghorn) (holds her foot) "OW!!"

Meg: "I dunno...but Remi could definitely use one." (turns it off)

SpongeBob: (surprisingly fast asleep, with his eyes closed)

GrayKitty: "He looks cute this morning! What happened??"

Meg: "I dunno, maybe he was like, freaked out or something." (pulls the blanket up on himi) (kisses him on the forehead) "Come on, let's make him breakfast!"

GrayKitty: (follows Meg into the kitchen) "I dunno...he's all mixed up I tell you."

Gary: (is glaring at GrayKitty)

GrayKitty: (hisses)

Gary: (rolls his eyes and slithers away)

Meg: (pokes GrayKitty) "Don't fight. Alright...what should we make?"

GrayKitty: "Ow!" (rubs her upper arm) "How about sausages and syrup?" (growls at Gary, who's headed towards his food)

Gary: (backs away)

Meg: (stomach growls) "You know, that sounds really good right now. Let's!" (runs to the fridge) "You find the maple, I'll get the sausage!"

GrayKitty: (looks around) "They get maple syrup under here??" (carries syrup to Meg)

Meg: "Heck yeah!"

Meg: (grabs a frying pan and some tongs) "Wanna set the table while I fry this up?"

GrayKitty: "Sure!" (gives Gary this look) "Meg, he's checking me out." (continues setting the table)

Gary: (slithers out of the kitchen)

GrayKitty: "It's really freaking me out!!"

Meg: "Yeah...that's kinda weird..." (takes two steps away)

Gary: (goes into SpongeBob's room, and is meowing while SpongeBob sleeps)

Meg: (puts the sausages onto a paper towel) (puts the paper towel onto the plate)

GrayKitty: (is sitting at the table) "YAY!!"

Meg: "Now, I wonder if SpongeBob's awake..."

Gary: (slithers into the kitchen with SpongeBob on his back)

GrayKitty: GrayKitty: "Good Morning!!"

Meg: "Good morning, sleepy head!"

SpongeBob: (spots the two, sitting at the table) (screams) (runs back up the stairs and dives under the bed)

GrayKitty: (sits up, and hits her fist on the table) "No one says no to sausages!!" (runs upstairs, after SpongeBob)

SpongeBob: (hiding under his bed, trembling) "What do you want?"

Meg: (follows GrayKitty upstairs, more slowly) "We made you breakfast!"

GrayKitty: "Sausages with syrup!!" (peeks under the bed) "Why are you hiding, silly!?"

SpongeBob: (cowers away from her) "I'd rather not talk about it."

Meg: (looks under the other side) "Aw, come on now, don't be shy!"

GrayKitty: "I'm not going to bite!!" (sees Gary behind her) (growls)

Meg: "What happened yesterday...that's just typical us! We're not like, freaks or anything." (pauses) "Well, yeah, we are. But still! We would never actually hurt anyone!" (reaches her hand under the bed, toward him) "Breakfast?"

GrayKitty: "Please!?"

SpongeBob: "Well...I..."

Meg: (stretches her arm closer to him)

GrayKitty: (runs downstairs) "Stay away from me, Gary!!"

SpongeBob: (takes Meg's hand and comes out from under the bed)

Meg: "See? Now, we've got sausage and maple syrup all waiting downstairs at the table."

SpongeBob: (sighs) "Yeah.."


	7. Chapter 7

Meg: "You okay? I mean, excluding last night."

SpongeBob: "No, I'm fine!!" (runs downstairs)

GrayKitty: (from downstairs) "FOOD!!"

Meg: (stands there for a moment, shocked) (comes downstairs, and sits at the table)

GrayKitty: (has a sausage hanging from her mouth) (growls at Gary) "Stop lookin' at me!!"

Gary: (continues eating his snail food)

Meg: (giggles) (continues eating)

GrayKitty: (chugs down a lot of syrup) "This is Awesome!!"

SpongeBob: (is eating really fast)

Meg: (stares at SpongeBob) "You okay, bud? Don't choke yourself!"

SpongeBob: (finishes his breakfast) "I gotta go to work! Bye!!" (runs out of the house)

GrayKitty: "Ok...was it because I put the forks on the right side of the table in stead of the left, OR because the napkins are folded diagonally?"

Meg: "I'm not sure...but he's acting pretty weird! And I mean weirder than usual, weird."

GrayKitty: "I know!! All after we--Whoa we must of freaked him out with all that kissing!!" (picks up another sausage)

Meg: "Yeah, probably. I mean, I probably wouldn't want to stay in the same room with us, if I were him."

GrayKitty: "Yeah!! We haunted him!! We probably scarred him for life with the kissing, the makeup, the tickling, the torture!!"

Meg: (sighs) "You're probably right. Oh well, he'll have to get used to it!"

GrayKitty: (sighs too) "Well...it's still freaky. He's not...SpongeBob anymore, or something!"

Meg: "Well, we DID scare him. I mean...two strangers, come into his house, kidnap him, torture him, bring him home in the middle of the night, cook him breakfast...and we expect him to just return to normal?"

GrayKitty: (gasps) "You're right!!" (stands up) "What do we do!?"

Meg: "Hmm...Let's go to the Krusty Krab! I'm hungry." (stomach growls) (looks at the clock) "Wow, we've really been sitting here for two hours!?"

GrayKitty: "But I just stuffed my face with sau--Aww what the heck...That actually sounds good right now!!"

Meg: "YAY!" (grabs GrayKitty and runs out the door, toward the KK)

Frank: "Later that afternoon!"

GrayKitty: (standing at the Cash Register with Meg) "Hmm...what should I get!?"

Meg: "I dunno...maybe--nah..." (stares at the menu) (rubs her eyes) "Grr, darn eyesight!"

GrayKitty: "You didn't bring your glasses??"

Squidward: (huffs) "Oooooh boy."

Meg: (sticks out her bottom lip) "No, I didn't. But I only need them to see far away!" (huffs) "What if we just get plain Krabby Patties?"

GrayKitty: "That sounds good!!" (gives Squidward a dollar)

Squidward: (sighs) "Finally." (turns to the kitchen window)

GrayKitty: GrayKitty: "This is gonna be our first Krabby Patties, right?"

Meg: (gasps) "You're right! SQUIDWARD! Wait! I also need a Diet Dr. Kelp!"

GrayKitty: "I want some too--but not Diet. Diet's not good for my stomach issues." (is now very quiet)

Squidward: "..."


	8. Chapter 8

Meg: (clears her throat) "Yeah...that'll be all." (grabs GrayKitty) (runs to the nearest table and sits down)

GrayKitty: (looks out the window) "It's nice out--I wonder where SpongeBob is--wait, didn't he say he had to go to work??"

Meg: "Yeah, he did." (stares out the window)

SpongeBob: (walks out of the kitchen) (freezes when he sees GrayKitty and Meg)

GrayKitty: (gasps)

Meg: (gasps too) (smiles) (waves)

SpongeBob: (is still frozen) GrayKitty: (doesn't know what to do) (gets up, and takes the tray) "Thanks!" (walks back to the table)

SpongeBob: "..."

Meg: (puts the money on his frozen hand) (smiles) (places a 5 tip on his other one)

GrayKitty: (sips her Dr. Kelp) "Meg--remember...no matter how hot, hot cute. Or how Sexy...we must...I mean MUST...be evil."

GrayKitty: "That even counts for him."

SpongeBob: "..."

Meg: "You're right. It's hard...VERY hard..." (looks away from him, squealing)

GrayKitty: "I know it's hard!! But we must be strong!!" (sees a butterfly) "Must--hold back the urge to--pet!!" (pulls up her fork) (closes her eyes, and randomly pokes it around the butterfly)

Butterfly: (flies on SpongeBob's eyeball)

SpongeBob: (screams) (runs into the kitchen, leaving the butterfly behind)

Meg: (stares at the whole scene)

GrayKitty: (opens her eyes, seeing tons of little holes in the table) "Uhh—oops."

Butterfly: (flies out of the Krusty Krab)

Meg: (starts laughing) (clears her throat) "Alright...so what's our next move?"

GrayKitty: "Next, we must find out why the Sponge is acting--non-himself-ish!"

Meg: "Yes, that, we must!" (raises her butterknife) (slips and accidentally throws it) (it smacks a lightbulb)

Meg: (turns pink) "Oops..."

(lights go out)

GrayKitty: "NO!! I'M TOO YOUNG!!" Mr. Krabs: (walks out of his office) "What's going on in here??"

Meg: "Nothing! Nothing's going on out here!"

SpongeBob: (comes out of the kitchen) "What's happening? Why did all the lights go out?"

Meg: (whispers to GrayKitty) "I must have shorted out a wire..."

GrayKitty: (gasps) "Uh-oh!"

Mr. Krabs: "The only thing I can see is some kinda dark figures at the window, over there."

GrayKitty: "..."

Mr. Krabs: "They owe me a lot of lightbulbs!!"

Meg: (ducks down, turning redder)

Butterfly: (enters the krusty krab) (whistles) (huge mob of butterflies start flying towards Mr. Krabs)

GrayKitty: OO

Meg: "..." (whispers to GrayKitty) "How on earth did all of these butterflies get underwater!?"

GrayKitty: "You think they're Sandy's??"

Meg: "If they are, then that means..."

Sandy: (comes running in with a butterfly net in each hand, stuffing as many butterflies as she can catch into jars) "Rascally little critters you are!"

GrayKitty: (screams) "THE EVIL SPONGE STEALER!!" (gasps) "AND HER ANGRY MOB O' BUTTERFLIES!!"

Meg: "IT'S ALL A TRICK!"

(but of course neither can be heard over the restaurant commotion)

Meg: (pokes GrayKitty) "You seen SpongeBob anywhere?"

GrayKitty: (turns on flashlight) "I think he may be in the kitchen!!" (looks at flashlight, weird)

Meg: "Let's go look!" (runs through the kitchen door) (trips over a pot) (falls face-first into a bag of flour)

GrayKitty: (helps Meg up) "This kitchen is a dangerous place..." (shivers, shining flashlight around) (feels something land on her shoulder) "GAH!! GET IT OFF ME!! GET--IT--OFF!!" (starts running in circles, screaming)

Meg: (grabs GrayKitty by the scruff) (brushes a butterfly off of her shoulder) "Come on, let's go find SpongeBob!"

GrayKitty: (crosses arms) "Well he's not in here!! Where else could be at??"

Meg: "Hmm..." (rustles around under the sink) (sees SpongeBob hiding behind a dishwasher detergent box) "GK I found him!!"

GrayKitty: (jumps up and down) "YAY!!" (gets the rope ready)

SpongeBob: (whimpers) (shoves himself further back in the cabinet)

Meg: (giggles) "Come on, silly!" (grabs him and pulls him out)


	9. Chapter 9

GrayKitty: (pokes Meg) "Hey, you. Evilness. Evilness..." (pokes SpongeBob)

Meg: (shakes her hair a little) "I knew that!" (coughs) "Evilness." (smirks)

GrayKitty: "YAY!!" (ties SpongeBob up) "TO THE ROCKET, THEN!!"

SpongeBob: "What--again!?" (starts trying to pull out of the ropes) (screams) "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY--"

Meg: (gags him) "Let's go!" (runs off toward the rocket)

Sandy: (from the other side of the door) "SpongeBob, is that you??"

GrayKitty: (inside the kitchen) "Uh-oh!!" (follows Meg)

Sandy: (jiggles the door handle) "SpongeBob?"

Meg: (whispers) "HURRY!"

GrayKitty: (puts tape around SpongeBob's mouth, and covers him up with a blanket) (clears throat) "Aherrmmm...No! this is Franklin Rosevelvet!!" (gives Meg a wierd look) "With my friend--"

Meg: "Uhh James Earl Cancerman! And we're uh...just having an intelligent conversation! In the Krusty Krab kitchen! Not doing anything irritating or harmful!"

Sandy: "Uhhh--sure." (turns from the door) "I coulda sworn, I heard SpongeBob in there..."

SpongeBob: (somehow gets the tape off of his mouth) "SANDY!" Meg: (slaps her hand over his mouth) (jumps into the rocket and starts it up)

GrayKitty: (scrambling to get isnide the rocket)

Sandy: (turning back to the door) "SpongeBob!!" (kicks open the door)

GrayKitty: (SCREAMS)

Meg: (grabs GrayKitty) (throws her in the rocket and slams the door) (takes off)

Sandy: (growls) "It's those two!!"

GrayKitty: (starts spazzing out) "SpongeBob, keep your mouth shut!!"

SpongeBob: (trembling) "What are you gonna do to me now? I'm sorry!"

GrayKitty: (doesn't know what to do) "M-Meg?? I don't have any ideas at all!!"

Meg: (staring at SpongeBob) "I don't care how evil you are, that's just sad!"

SpongeBob: (looks like he's about to cry)

GrayKitty: (continues pacing around the room)

Meg: (taps her foot) (stares nervously at GrayKitty) "Come up with anything yet?"

GrayKitty: "We could find another evil torturing chamber, but that's all I got!!" (freezes) "Oh my gosh!! How about Plankton's place??"

SpongeBob: (GASPS)

Meg: "You know, that IS pretty diabolical. And I'll be he's got all kinds of stuff we could use..."

(at Plankton's)

Plankton: "So if you're not interested in food, what do you want?"

GrayKitty: "May we use your lab to torture SpongeBob?"

Meg: "Please? We won't be a bother! Our old place is probably being searched inside and out by a squirrel, and maybe even warranted by the Bikini Bottom Police Force."

Plankton: "If it's you they're after, why should I let you in here??" (sees SpongeBob all tied up) (grins) "Aw what the heck! Of course you can! You're all welcome here, anytime!" (walks towards his lab)

GrayKitty: "YAY!!" XD

Meg: "ALRIGHT!" (politely nods to Plankton) "Thank you, sir!" (smirks at SpongeBob diabolically)

SpongeBob: (cries) "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?? I'm a good Sponge!! I try and be the nicest I can!!"

GrayKitty: "And that's what makes you hott!!"

Meg: "You have to admit we're not actually hurting you. This can't be as bad as you make it out to be!" (somehow pulls the Evil Chair of Doom and Torture out of her pocket) (sets it on the ground)

SpongeBob: (eyes buldge out of head)

GrayKitty: "YAY!!"

Meg: "I don't know how I pull it off." (examines her nails haughtily)

GrayKitty: (sets SpongeBob in the chair) (pulls out paintbrush)

SpongeBob: (screams) "Not this again! PLEASE NO!"

Meg: "The more still you sit, the less time this will take." (straps his arms up)

SpongeBob: (starts kicking uncontrollably)

Meg: "Dang he's wiggly. We haven't even started tickling him yet!"

Sandy: (bursts in through the wall) "AHA!! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!!"


	10. Chapter 10

GrayKitty: "GAH!!"

Meg: (screams) "HOW'D YOU FIND US SO FAST!?"

SpongeBob: "SANDY!!"

Sandy: "Squirrels can smell good--and cats are easy to smell if they don't take baths." (looks at GrayKitty)

GrayKitty: "I do, too!!"

Meg: "No time for petty arguments!" (grabs the chair with SpongeBob still in it) "YOU CAN'T CATCH US, SQUIRREL!"

Sandy: (karate chops the chair)

Chair: (breaks)

GrayKitty: "NOT THE CHAIR!!"

Meg: (stands open-mouthed for a long, long moment) (looks back up at Sandy, with red eyes) "YOU BROKE MY CHAIR YOU HALF-WIT!" ("Half-Wit" used for lack of better vocabulary)

Sandy: "GRR!!" (starts fighting with Meg)

Meg: (tackles Sandy to the ground)

SpongeBob: (starts wiggling around)

GrayKitty: (is watching everything in horror) "MAKE IT STOP!!"

Sandy: "Y'all need ta learn when to stop playin' around!" (flips over and pins Meg to the ground)

SpongeBob: (pulls one of the straps loose) (starts working on the other one)

GrayKitty: (looks at SpongeBob) "Oh no you don't!!" (ties him back up)

SpongeBob: (starts kicking again)

Meg: (stuck under Sandy's weight)

Sandy: (looks up at GrayKitty) "Let 'em go!"

Meg: "RUN GRAYKITTY! SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU AS LONG AS SHE'S GOT ME PINNED!"

GrayKitty: (runs away with SpongeBob on a stretcher) "OKAAAAY!!"

Sandy: "NO COME BACK!" (lets go of Meg and runs after the other two)

Meg: (jumps ahead of her) (grabs her by the tail and ties it to some random tree) "Get to the rocket!!"

GrayKitty: (pushes SpongeBob inside the Rocket) "HURRY MEG!!"

Meg: (jumps inside the rocket) (slams the door shut and flies off, just as Sandy manages to climb down out of the tree)

Meg: (lays on the floor, panting)

GrayKitty: (gives Meg some water) "Daaaang, you're good!! You got away from her fast!!"

Meg: (drinks the water) (wipes her mouth with her arm) "Thank you!" (still panting) "Fear can make you do crazy things. I'm gonna need a band aid or something." (wipes at a cut on her arm)

GrayKitty: (gives Meg a band-aid) "Awww!! Well, at least we got SpongeBob!!"

Meg: "Yeah." (looks at SpongeBob) (looks away and fusses a bit with her hair)

SpongeBob: (with tape on his mouth) "Mphhmmhmhmmhphhhmm??"

Meg: "I think he's trying to tell us something."

GrayKitty: (takes tape off his mouth) "One 'Sandy!', and you get tickled!"

Meg: "And we CAN be totally merciless."

SpongeBob: "Ok, ok!! But I was wondering if the whole cut-on-your-arm thing was my fault..." (is nervous)

Meg: "What, this little ol' thing?" (looks at her arm) (eyes widen when she sees blood dripping from it) (nervously dabs at it with a papertowel) "Hah, it's nothin'!"

GrayKitty: (gives Meg another bandaid)

SpongeBob: "Ok." (doesn't want to movie, because he's afraid something crazy will happen)

Meg: "Alright." (gives up on the repeatedly-getting-soaked bandaids and wraps a strip of towel around her arm) (looks at GrayKitty) "What do we do now?"

GrayKitty: (sighs) "I know this is sad...but I almost think SpongeBob should be on his way home..." (sniffles) (hears phone ringing) "Oh! I'll Be right back!!" (runs into her bedroom)

Meg: "Okay." (looks at SpongeBob) (several awkward moments of silence pass)

SpongeBob: (sitting there quietly) "So...mild weather we're having."

Meg: "Yeah. It's nice." (looks at the floor)

(Rocket gets close to SpongeBob's house)

SpongeBob: (starts whistling)

Meg: "Who was on the phone?"

GrayKitty: (all excited) "Some Dude who works with Tito! Tito's going to Scotland instead, and he MIGHT be back sooner than usual..."

Meg: "Oh, YAY!" (hugs GrayKitty) "He'll be back soon, you'll see!"

GrayKitty: "Awwwwwww YAY!!" (hugs back)

SpongeBob: "I'm home!!" (sees his house out the window)

GrayKitty: (melts)

Meg: "Now see, we're not so bad, are we!?"

SpongeBob: "Yeah, not that bad..." (shrugs)

Meg: (unstraps his arms) "I'd love to tell you when we'd be back, but...that would ruin the surprise for you! Oh, and before you leave--I've got a question for you." (throws water over GrayKitty in an attempt to revive her)

GrayKitty: (shakes) "COLD!!"

SpongeBob: "What's the question??"

Meg: "You really freaked before breakfast this morning! I mean I understand things were a little weird...but discluding the strangeness of the evening before--what had you trippin?"

SpongeBob: (shaking) "I've never been kissed so many times!!"

GrayKitty: (laughs like crazy)

Meg: (giggles) "Yeah, that was...we understand." (laughs)

SpongeBob: "Well...I should be going now..." (smiles and waves)

GrayKitty: "Don't worry, We'll see you again, soon!!"

SpongeBob: "..."

Meg: (giggles) "But we can't tell you when!" (throws him a kiss) "Come on GK, our flight awaits!"

GrayKitty: (starts up the rocket) "Bye, Sexy!!"

SpongeBob: (runs inside his house, and locks it up with millions of latches)

Meg: "See you later, handsome!" (closes the rocket door)

GrayKitty: (pulls out a box) "Guess what!?"

Meg: "What!? WHAT!?"

GrayKitty: "I Brought--" (opens up the box, causing multiple bags of chips to fall onto the floor) "--POTATO CHIPS!!"

Meg: (screams) "YEAH! OH that reminds me!" (runs to the Rocket kitchen) (comes back carrying a cooler) "I BROUGHT POP!"

GrayKitty: (doesn't know what to say) "OMG!!" (starts crying) "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIIIIFE!!"

Meg: "One more thing will complete this mission." (crazy smirk)

GrayKitty: "What's that??"

Meg: "A CREDIT SONG!"

GrayKitty: "OMG UR RIGHT!!"

Meg: (flips through a pile of CDs) "Hmm...how about this one?" (hands GrayKitty a CD)

GrayKitty: (looks at the shiny CD) "What is it?" (eyes start sparkling in amazment)

(Gavin DeGraw - "In Love with a Girl" starts playing)

* * *

**Well, that was our story! Yes, it was INSANELY UNFAIRLY fun to write. Have a suggestion? Y'know...some evil plot for us to carry out next? Send it in! Let's see how well it goes. Until then...we'll be evil however we so please...MUAHAHA!! Oh and also, we're not that great at endings. We usually end up saying something like "...are we done? Is that the end?" Instead of actually writing out a happily ever after. OH WELL!**


End file.
